


Smoosh

by Save_the_fox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, clean the tag of lesphobes, i'm gonna do a fluff fic, most likely a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_the_fox/pseuds/Save_the_fox
Summary: Smoosh the cutie





	

Lexa Woods has had a long day

So long, that if you were to ask her how her day was, she'd just reply in a long suffering sigh from her comfortable, completely normal, position of face down on the floor, flopping uselessly (not unlike a certain YA tv show)

Thankfully her lovely and amazing girlfriend, Clarke Griffin, knew how to handle Lexa after a long day such as this: By joining her on the floor. Their breathing mixed and evened out as they quietly looked at the other from their vantage point of on the ground.

But of course, as usual, a gang of unnecessarily loud people barged in. Being loud. With their loudness. How fucking rude.

Raven Reyes, being the astute and well appreciated angel that she is, noticed the girlfriends laid prone on the ground and elbowed the loudest ones (Jasper and Bellamy) and harshly whispered for them to shut up.

Lexa Woods has had a long day and stopped giving a shit the moment Clarke got to join the wondrous ground. She wasn't going to start giving a shit now.

With all the strength left in her she reached out her arm and grabbed Clarke's hand as the group shuffled out as quietly as a gaggle of geese

With a relaxed sigh she let her head flop back down to the ever forgiving wood panels

This was nice, peaceful

Lexa Woods and her girlfriend Clarke Griffin fell asleep holding hands while their faces were smooshed to the ground

It was fantastic


End file.
